Howl
by LeShyWolf
Summary: What if Scott's best friend got bit the same night as Scott? Will she being able to maintain her dark secret? Between having a small crush on a certain green eyed stoic wolf and controlling her new found abilities, how will she cope? Hiatus.


**Howl**

**What if Scott's best friend got bit the same night as Scott? Will she being able to maintain her dark secret? Between having a small crush on a certain green eyed stoic wolf and controlling her new found abilities, how will she cope?**

* * *

"_Crap_."

My brows furrowed with agitation as I grasped my broken glasses in my hands once again. Straight down in the middle of the bridge it had snapped. These things were really getting old, but no matter. With a little tape they would be as good as new. I could see, I was just a little short sighted.

I put my glasses in my breast pocket as I continued to trudge through the dark woods, twigs and leaf's snapping and cracking underneath my feet as I searched for my dog, Malakai. I know, weird name, but I liked it. Though he had a habit of running off. No matter what I did that little mutt that I loved got on my nerves and loved to explore the woods. Always running off, the little bugger.

_Snap!_

Pausing in my foot steps when I heard a twig snap that wasn't caused by my own feet, my eyes scanned the area, my heart thudding a little faster in apprehension as I looked for what made the noise. It was in that creepy kind of atmosphere. A slight fog clouding my sight, the silvery full moon illuminating the forest floor and the trees. The ground was covered in nature, be it leaf's, rodent or fox shit, twigs, mud. The normal stuff you found in the woods.

I didn't know what I was scared about, nothing ever happened here in this little town. One of the reasons I moved here with my uncle, he told me his new job was there too. He was a doctor, so he was hardly around, always working hours at the hospital. I liked him though, he was a great guy.

_Snap__!_

I spun around, eyes frantically searching for the noise. Maybe it was Malakai? I did have a chicken drum stick grasped in my hand to lure him over to me. He loved the chicken, as much as I did. So I knew it would lure him out eventually. Malakai loved to play hide and seek with me half the time, he adored adventure. A lot like me. Owners having things in common with their pet was considered normal. At least with me it was.

"Malakai!" I whispered, kneeling down on the ground on my knee as my heart thumped a little louder and faster with caution and anticipation. I hoped it was him. There wasn't any recent animal attacks. Or any murdering psychotic rapist's lurking around. My lips pursed a little nervously and I leaned forward a little, squinting through the fog when I saw a hunched over shadow slowly making it's way towards me.

I smiled in relief at first, about to call out his name again to encourage him towards me. But then the shadow's eyes opened and my own blue orbs widened in shock and fear as crimson locked with mine. Bright, glowing and terrifying red eyes stared into mine. A wolfish, hungry growl made it's way out of his bared sharp teeth.

Snapping myself out of being stunned, I dropped the drum stick in shock and accidentally fell backwards onto my backside, scrambling backwards. Inwardly I cursed as I stumbled to my feet to get away. I would _not_ be like one of those cliche girls in a horror movie! I didn't want to die by a feral animal attack! I would die peacefully on my death bed saying a dramatic farewell to my children and _their_ children as I slowly closed my eyes to join my deceased husband!

It was all planned!

I would _not_ go down like this!

A harsh snarl made my feet brake out into a fast fumbling sprint. I tripped here and there, my heart rammed against my ribs as I panted for air. My long legs leaped with each hasty step as I struggled to get away. Glancing quickly over my shoulder, I shrieked when whatever it was lunged towards me and I ducked in a swerve to the right in an attempt to dodge it. The shadowed monster landed on a tree and pounced right off it towards me.

I gasped in terror as I fell to the ground when it grabbed my ankles, grunting as I tried to dig my hands into the ground in an attempt to drag myself away when it pulled my body towards it. An ear piercing scream rang loudly in the air as an excoriating pain burned harshly in my side and I came to realize that the shriek of agony came from me. I looked at him through blurry eyes, seeing the big black furry animal biting my side. I froze in horror as it's crimson eyes locked with mine.

The pressure of his sharp teeth suddenly vanished as it raced off on all fours into the night and I dragged myself to a tree, leaning up against it as I brought my shirt up and examined the bite. It was bleeding, but not as much as I expected it to. It just looked like a rough red big scar. Through water eyes I looked up when an eerie loud howl yowled into the sky. A shudder ripped through me.

Dragging myself through the woods and holding onto my bad burning side, I finally got home and leaned on the door frame, feeling myself shake in both shock and pain. I rang the door bell and it swung open. I saw my uncle's expression that was mixed with anger and concern before it was switched to panic when he saw how badly I was holding up.

"Jesus..." Duncan swore when he lifted the material of my top up so he could see the huge bite wound that was bleeding a little. He looked up at me with concerned blue-green eyes. They were the size of wide saucers. "What happened?"

"Animal." I gritted my teeth, clenching the pillow in my hands and crushing it to my face like he told me to do as he cleaned my wound to make sure it wouldn't be infected before wrapping it up in gauze. I grimaced, looking at it. It was too big for Malakai's K9's if he got rabies. And that thing looked nothing like a dog. It looked like a... monstrous _wolf_.

Emphasis on _monstrous_.

"Must be some animal." He told me, frowning as he stared at my fixed up wound.

"Tell me about it..." I mumbled, remembering the hungry crimson eyes with a fearful shudder. _Creepy_. Very damned creepy. I had never seen an animal with red glowing eyes. And the _look_ inside of them. Pure feral blood lust.

Then I remembered Malakai.

"Oh god!" I struggled to get up as anxious nerves clenched tightly inside of me. Duncan's eyes widened and he stopped me. I looked at him in desperate panic. "Malakai! What if that thing got him?" My eyes filled with water at the thought of Malakai dead. Sure he was an annoying little mutt but I loved him to bits! He was family! God I hoped he was alright...

Oh god... he couldn't be... was he?

"Relax, I'm sure he's fine." Duncan tried to reassure me. I bit my nail on my thumb nervously, chewing on it. He gently grasped my hand and moved it away from my mouth in order to stop my nervous habit. He looked at me sternly and I knew he wanted me to calm down before I got an anxiety attack.

Taking deep soothing breaths, I ceased the shaking of my hands and closed my eyes as I tried to stay calm. Suddenly I realized something random and looked at my breast pocket, noticing that my glasses were gone. I groaned with this new distraction, frustrated with it as well as grateful.

"My glasses." I muttered mournfully. "I dropped them in the woods."

Duncan sighed. "We can take you to the opticians tomorrow-"

"No!" I almost yelled, he looked at me in surprise. I cleared my throat in an attempt to seem non-phased. "I-I mean-I'll- I'll go looking for them. I don't need any new ones."

"You sure?" He asked, frowning. "I have money and those things are getting old anyway."

"I'm sure." I nodded quickly.

"Alright." He shook his head at 'my strangeness' before sending me a tired smile and helping me get up, aiding me in my walk towards my bedroom. He kissed my forehead and started towards the door. I gnawed on my bottom lip as I sat on my bed, glancing out the window in concern for Malakai. I hoped he was alright... and... more importantly...

_...Alive_...

"He'll be fine kiddo." Hearing Duncan's voice, my eyes trailed over towards him as he held the door knob in his hand, facing me. He gave me a small sympathetic, reassuring loop-sided smile when I nodded in reply before quietly shutting the door behind him.

I looked towards the window again, out in the woods.

_Tap__!_ I jumped back in fear when I saw something hit the window then sighed in relief when I saw Stiles's face jump up into the window with a sheepish smile. Placing a hand over my heart as it pounded against my chest, I moved over towards him, opening the window up. Stiles climbed through, falling onto the floor awkwardly in an **'non**-James-bond' like grace.

"S'up?" He warmly greeted me with a goofy, cheerful grin. Then he saw my bandaged wound and gaped in alarm, eyes wide. "What the _hell_ happened to you?"

"I was attacked." I announced, leaving a long dramatic silent pause. I knew that would get on his nerves and smirked a little when he had the reaction I knew he'd give.

"_Well_?" He gave me an expectant look, spreading out his arms as if to hug me when he waited for me to explain further. I felt an amused smirk twitch on my lips and turned away from him, setting myself on my bed gently. "Don't leave me hanging like that! You can't just-you know-_do_ _that_ to a person!" He sent me a pointed glance while doing all his normal spazzing gestures with his hands. He sighed when he realized I was just raising en eye brow staring at him. Finally he asked the correct question. "Are you alright?"

Nodding, I fiddling with my sleeve. "I'm fine."

"And-what? You couldn't just say that?" He rose an eye brow, sitting down next to me. I chuckled a little. "It isn't funny! It's- in fact it's _rude_."

"Says the boy who eats like a salvage wolf at the table." I sort of flinched at my own words, a shuddering ripping through me. Stiles didn't seem to notice. "And you wonder why you're not popular."

"That-" he pointed towards me. "_You_ dragged me down. Just like Scott. You two hauled me down to your poor unpopular nerd level. I would have been partying with the-" he did quotes marks. "-_Cool kids_ right now if it wasn't for the both of you."

"Isn't your daddy concerned about the lack of your appearance?" I mocked, smirking. He glared halfheartedly then smirked smugly, laying down next to me as he rested his arms behind his head like a pillow.

"_Actually_, he doesn't know." He grinned. "I managed to sneak off _twice_ in one night."

"Aren't you a rebel." I teased him with a nudge from my elbow.

"Do not _mock_ me." He sat up, pointing his finger towards me. "If you knew what Scott and I did tonight, you'd be _so_ jealous."

I grinned in wicked amusement at the way he worded that sentence.

He paused, his own words sinking in. Frowning, he pursed his lips. "I think I phrased that wrong."

I snorted. "Maybe I should tell Danny. You, Scott and he could maybe have a hot gay threesome. I always knew there was something different about you."

He glared. "I'm not gay."

"Right."

"I'm not!" I laughed at his gape. "I'm serious! I like _girls_! I have nothing against guys who play for _that_ team but I'm one hundred percent into girls!"

"Lydia being the main girl."

"Shut up." He mockingly pouted. I smiled.

"_Soo_," I started. "Tell me about this _magical_ night between you and your new gay lover, was it as scandalous as it sounds?"

He looked annoyed at first before he gave me a smug look. "We were searching for the dead body-"

"Dead body?" I gasped sitting up.

"Aha! See!" He pointed accusingly at me. "Only _rude_ people interrupt."

"You didn't come and get _me_?" I gave him a pout, clutching my heart. "Now I feel insulted. Am I not your best girl buddy anymore? Have you finally kidnapped Lydia and brain washed her into loving you? Or something freakishly similar along those lines?"

Stiles glowered. "No-" he scoffed. "And even if you _weren't_ my best girl buddy anymore, Lydia will come to me _willingly_-"

I snickered. "Good luck with that." He scowled. I rolled my eyes and swatted my hand. "Go on."

"_Thank you_." He sarcastically said before continuing on his rant about how Lydia 'secretly' loved him but was just afraid of confronting her feelings for him. I rose my eye brow.

"You done?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me about this 'dead body' and why you didn't invite me?"

If he did, I wouldn't have gotten attacked.

But I couldn't blame Stiles for this. It wasn't his fault.

"Are you going to interrupt?"

"Maybe." He gave me a look. I rolled my eyes. "Fine. I'll try _extra_ hard."

He gave me that boyish smile of his. "I heard it on my dad's radio. Apparently it was a woman in her early twenties that was killed, cut in _half_."

I gasped. "No way!"

"Yes way!" He mimicked my 'excited' voice and made it even more girly and high pitched. I glared at him halfheartedly. He grinned in response.

"So did you find it?"

"Did I find what?" He looked at me dumbly.

"The body!" I whacked him on the arm. "Pay attention dumbarse."

"_Ah_. Right._ That_ body." He said, then looked at me carefully. I rose an eye brow at his response. "What's your definition of _finding_?"

"To come upon or discover by searching or making an effort." I stated, already knowing by his awkward, sheepish expression that he didn't find the body. He rubbed the back of his neck. "So you snuck off from your dad again to tell me you _didn't_ succeed in seeing the body?"

He paused and ran his hand over his head sheepishly, looking up at me with his light hazel-brown eyes. "I-well-yeah, see- I didn't really think that through."

"Of course you didn't sweetheart." I patted his head like he was a little innocent child with a small teasing smile playing on my lips. "You boys only think about one thing at a time. I understand, it's hard for your little brains to comprehend."

He swatted my hand away, scowling.

"Sexist." He accused jokingly.

"Bloody boys." I rolled my eyes.

"You're so _British_." He grinned.

"I _am_ British." I pointed out.

"I know, I know. But- _still_." He chuckled. I sighed and laid on my bed, resting my arms behind my head as a pillow. "Are you _sure_ you're alright?" He gave me a worried look with his puppy eyes. I smiled lightly, touched by his concern.

"I'll be fine Stiles." I whispered softly, closing my eyes.

"Okay, well..." I heard him awkwardly say. "_Night_."

"Goodnight."

"Night."

"Night."

"Yeah... goodnight."

"_Goodnight_ Stiles." I opened my eyes, smiling mirthfully at him. He grinned back before nodding and walking towards the window, I closed my eyes, getting ready to fall into the peaceful slumber I deserved...

"_Night_."

I rolled my eyes, glancing over towards the window in slight annoyance. Stiles held up his hands in surrender, climbing out of the window with awkward non-grace. I flinched with a slight wince when I heard a big '_THUD_' coming from outside. I eyed in the window in concern. Was he alright?

"_I'm okay_!" He called up to me in a shout/whisper.

I smiled and shook my head, getting to sleep.

Good old Stiles.

* * *

**Okay, so that's the first chapter!**

**By the way, if you're confused about the whole her getting bit on the same night as Scott, she went in a different part of the woods. And all will be explained and will make sense in future. Don't worry.**

**Is Stiles in character? I'm a little hesitant with him.**

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
